Curious George 4: Royal Monkey
Curious George 4: Royal Monkey is an upcoming 2019 American hand-drawn animated musical comedy direct-to-video film of the children's stories by H.A. Rey and Margret Rey. Produced by Imagine Entertainment, Universal Animation Studios, Universal 1440 Entertainment, and Splash Entertainment, and distributed for home media by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment, it is the fourth installment of the Curious George movie series and a sequel to Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle. Frank Welker and Jeff Bennett reprise their roles as George and the Man with the Yellow Hat respectively, while the other characters that are created exclusively for the film are voiced by Greg Page, guest star from "The Wiggles" and "Butterscotch's Playground", Kristen Bell, Shakira, Jennifer Lopez, Robby Benson, from "Beauty and the Beast", and Susan Egan, from "Hercules", with Terri Hatcher, from "Coraline". David Cross voices Junior Bloomsberry in the first film, but in the fourth film, Cross voices a character from the live-action/computer-animated Alvin and the Chipmunks movies, the record executive at Jett Records named Ian Hawke. Summary Curious George is now a royal monkey after he and a monkey prince Felipe had accidentally switched places with each other. After the confused and freaked-out Man with the Yellow Hat got mixed-up Felipe as "George" by mistake, he and Felipe must figure out a way to get George back and find out the true story of George's deceased parents, caused by an evil and jealous Prince Scott, with some huge help from Maxwell and Ian's foster-home children; Troy, Daphne, and Gerald, along with their friends; Ana, Isabel, and the Mayor. Join your favorite monkey as he learns how to treat royalty and the courage and brave Man with the Yellow Hat as he and his friends defend the cold-hearted prince and reason the truth as you and your family will learn the story of George's parents and have an adventure of your lifetime! Plot Coming soon! Characters *Curious George: An original tailless monkey *Ted Shackleford (aka The Man with the Yellow Hat): George's monkey parent and a museum director who is the only one that discovers the story about George's parents for the first time in his lifetime *Maggie Dunlop: Ted's first wife, who died of an illness (seen in the opening scene and flashbacks, mentioned throughout the movie) *Isabel: a young girl, who dreams of becoming a real princess and loves to ride horses (debut) *Ana: Isabel's guardian and assistant (debut) *The Royal Mayor: The mayor of Steveburg who is holding an Annual Royal Horse-Riding competition (debut) *Prince Felipe: George's first counterpart, who is mistaken as "George" by Ted after accidentally switching places with George while playing dress up (debut) *Troy Shawn Dunlop: Ted's new adopted son, who resembles himself much like Ted's childhood form, acting very well-behaved and a face of Farmer Dan's daughter; Anna (debut) *Daphne Lynn Shackleford: Ted's new adopted daughter and Troy's younger sister, who is also acting very well-behaved and wears a pink and white sailor dress (debut) *Gerald Jeremy Shackleford: Ted's second adopted son and Troy and Daphne's oldest brother (debut) *Prince Scott: A cold-hearted prince, who used to be a kind-hearted and devoted prince, many years ago before Felipe showed up. He was treated cruel and selfish by the citizens and became a monstrous, psycho ragged prince who refuses to forgive anybody. (debut) *Tarah Shackleford (aka The Woman with the Yellow Hat): George's new guardian and Ted's new love interest, who is Maggie's college friend and dreams of being a museum directress (debut) *Maxwell: Troy, Daphne, & Gerald's foster parent and a friend of Ian, Tara, Ted, & George (debut) *Ian Hawke: a friendly man who is a record executive at Jett Records. He also works at International Music Awards with Maxwell. Ian is a friend of Maxwell, George, Ted, & Tara, and an uncle of Daphne, Gerald, & Troy. Although Ian is a new character in this movie, he originally appeared in the live-action/computer-animated Alvin and the Chipmunks movies. (debut) Voice cast *Frank Welker as George/Felipe *Jeff Bennett as Ted Shackleford (The Man with the Yellow Hat) *Bill Fagerbakke as Hal Houston (replacing John Goodman) *Tom Kenny as Tech Andrew (replacing Alexander Polinsky) *Anika Noni Rose as Dr. Kulinda (replacing Angela Bassett) *Nickie Bryar as Maggie Dunlop *Greg Page as The Narrator (aka Old Ted)/The Royal Mayor *Robby Benson as Prince Scott *Jennifer Lopez as Ana *Susan Egan as Tarah Shackleford (The Woman with the Yellow Hat) **Terri Hatcher as Tarah (singing voice) *Shakira as herself *Kristen Bell as Isabel *Max Charles as Troy Dunlop *Tara Strong as Daphne Shackleford/Old Tarah *Jeremy Jordan as Gerald Shackleford *Jason Lee as Maxwell *David Cross as Ian Hawke Production Coming soon! Release Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Trivia Coming soon! Transcript Coming soon! Gallery Coming soon! Credits Coming soon! Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:Traditional animated Category:Hand-drawn animated films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Curious George Category:Imagine Entertainment Category:Imagine Entertainment films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Universal Animation Studios Category:Splash Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Home Entertainment Category:G-Rated films Category:Universal 1440 Entertainment